The Blizzard
by xXShadowFusionXx
Summary: Okay this is my first story, a prologue to another story that i am working on. This contains Burningleafshipping Red x Leaf


**Hi everyone! This is basically the prologue of a story, which i haven't decide what should i name it yet (Just letting ya know I am bad at names)**  
**But Nevermind. It will came out soon i promise, if you are reading this before the new story had came out nevermind.**  
**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon of course.**  
**Just letting you know this is Leaf's Point of View.**

As I journey up the most dangerous mountain in all the regions, I was very cold.  
If I didn't bring him back, I wont come down.  
I send him many letters with my Articuno, and so he did send me.

After i climb up some rocks, I saw someone, someone standing on the peak, with his pokemon partner Pikachu curling at his feet.

"Red, Is that you?" I said nervously.

"..." Red kept quiet.

"Why did you come?" He said to me.

"I defeated all the elite four from Kanto to Jotho just to come here and see you and bring you back home!" I shouted at him.

"Thats not worth it...Go back..." Red muttered.

"Come back with me please, I beg you!" I shouted as he turned around and looked at me.

"...Why...do I have to come back?..." Red muttered.

"..Because..." I replied nervously as i felt my heart pumping faster and i lowered my hat to cover my blush in my cheek.

"...Because what?" Red said.

"I'll tell you." I said as i walk towards him, my heart was going like crazy and i felt like my cheeks are burning hot.

As Red closes his eyes and about to say something, I quickly placed my hands around his body as i kissed him in the lips.

"Don't you get it Champion? I have a crush on you this whole time, since i moved here!" I said. "Blue bullied me but you stand out and protected me!"

"I love you this whole time..." I said.

"...I love you too Leaf..." Red said while smiling.

"Leaf, we'll talk inside, a blizzard is starting soon!" Red said.

"...Okay my hero." I said while looking at Red.

"Lets get inside Pikachu." Red said to Pikachu.

"Umm Red? Your cave is amazing!" I said to him while looking around his cave.

"Uhh Thanks?" Red replied.

"You can thank me by this!" I said as i kissed him again.

"So Red, do you want to come back?" I said as i am afraid he would say no.

"I'll think about it..." He said.

"How about i challenge you?" I said.

"Okay..." He said.

As we look out the window, the blizzard had stopped.

We walked out of the cave and prepared to battle.

"Red, give me all you got!" I shouted happily.

"You too, this reminds me of our first battle!" said Red happily.

"Okay, Clefairy I choose you!" I shouted as i threw out Clefairy's Pokeball.

"Go, Pikachu!" Red said as Pikachu ran out behind him.

"Clefairy Double team!" I said.

"Pikachu use Double Team too!" Red said.

"Clefairy use Swift!" I shouted with excitement.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle, and you know what to do when the opponent uses swift... " Red said.

As Pikachu ran towards Clefairy with Volt Tackle with swift chasing it at its back, i quickly reacted what was suppose to happen.  
Red wanted to send the Swift back at me!

"Clefairy Light screen!" I shouted.

But it was too late, clefairy has fainted.

"So whats your next one, darling?" Red said with a teasing tone.

"Go,Dragonite!" I shouted.

"Dragonite use Earthquake!" I shouted again.

The second thing i know, Pikachu was unable to battle.

"Go, Pigeot!" said Red.

"Dragonite use Extremespeed!" I shouted.

"Pigeot also use Extremespeed!" He shouted too.

Both pokemon tackled together and became hurt badly, it was a double KO

"Return." Red and I said.

" Go Articuno!" I shouted.

"Go Lapras." Red muttered.

"Leaf, lets make this quick, we'll use 2 more pokemon then its game over okay?" said Red.

"Okay!" I replied.

"Use Sheer Cold" We both said the same thing.

Of course, my Articuno has faster speed so it knocked out Lapras.

"Go Mewtwo." Red muttered again.

"Mewtwo Psychic!" Red shouted.

My Articuno was eventually knocked out by Mewtwo.

"Go Shaymin." I said.

"Mewtwo Use Psycho Cut!" Red shouted.

"Shaymin dodge it, and give it an Leaf Blade!" I shouted.

After some rounds of battling, I defeated Mewtwo.

"Go, Charizard!" Red shouted.

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Red shouted.

"Shaymin no!" I said sadly.

"Return." I said. "This is my last chance, I gotta rely on you Venesaur!"

"Leaf, do you know how did i get Mewtwo in the first place?" Red asked me.

"I don't know, but surely i got a type disadvantage, give me all you got Red!" I replied.

"As you wish, My Princess Leaf..." He said as he took out a big and a small gem with lots of colours.

"Lets do this, Charizard!" Red said as he raised the two gems into the air.

The gem started glowing after a while Charizard Started transforming.

"Did Charizard just evolved again?" I asked curiously.

"No Leaf, This is called Mega Evolution..." Red replied.

"Nevermind But Charizard looks so cool!" I shouted as i looked at the charizard with dark blue skin colour and 2 big beards.

"Lets do this Leaf" Red said.

"Yeah, If i win you go home with me and kiss me okay?" I asked with a teasing tone at the kissing part.

"Deal!" Red said.

"Charizard Use Hyper Beam!" Red shouted.

"Venesaur use Leech Seed on Charizard then quickly Double Team!" I shouted.

"Charizard Hyper Beam again." Red said.

"Venesaur use Solar Beam." I said.

We both hit each other and it was a direct hit, 1 last hit would decide the winner.

"1 More hit Red." I said.

"Yeah lets end this!" Red said.

"Charizard Blast Burn!" Red shouted.

"Venesaur Frenzy Plant!" I also shouted.

The two pokemon stood there for a while after finished the last attack, surprisingly Red lost.

"Good work Venesaur! You earned a good rest!" I exclaimed.

"Red about that kiss i was just jok-

When I was about to finish my sentence he took off my hat and kissed me, he used my hat to cover the kissing scene.

"Thank you Red, I love you." I said happily.

"I love you too my Princess." He also said happily.

"Now lets go home, pack your stuff at your Caveman hole my hero!" I said

After he packed, we rode on my Articuno and flew back home.

_**The End~**_


End file.
